Angel Beats
by The 11th Hour Bastard
Summary: Contains R-18 Lemon Content. Title just randomly put for fun. Tenma Gabriel was totally broke from whaling, and she consulted with Vigne on how to solve her problem. It ended up going off course big time though.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Beats

Chapter 1 : But I Refuse!

Gab was totally broke today. She blew her savings up for that pack on the gacha game. Knowing her sister Zelel keeping an eye somewhere, she just couldn't bullshit the heaven directors into increasing her stipends like the last time. Forget about whaling another pack—she barely had enough just to buy cup ramen.

Since the second day of her part time job already ended, she had no more ways to procure money. Working one more day wasn't an option since she got to do some more grinding and gaming to catch up.

"...god dammit, I truly couldn't stop spending, even though I know my team was still going to be shit anyway compared to those mega-whales."

At least the hero skins from whaling were cute, she thought.

The day was extremely hot and it made her impulsive desires ran amok. Her room smelled and looked like a pile of garbage; she felt sick and nauseous as if she was about to collapse from the toxic environment.

...with all haste, she packed the necessary belongings and went to Vigne's place.

"Oi Vigne, I'm staying in until my aircon's patched up."

It was a call in the middle of night; Vigne herself had suffered from a kind of insomnia, which was alleviated somewhat by counting all those little Gab's. Kinda ironic how the one who made her sleep actually busted up her z's. Hearing her phone's ringing amidst her sleep made her frantically fell from her bed, picking up her mobile with hurting tussles.

Normally she would just nonchalantly pick up the phone and replied in a sleepy voice, but since she kinda tried counting the cute Gabs, the out-of-blue ringing made her jump outta embarrassment. As if being caught up red-handed doing whatever incriminating.

"...ouch...for goodness sake, Gab! Do you know what time is this?"

"11:30 PM, did you forget the clock on your phone?"

Gab was quite punctual about the time, especially in gaming. She remembered where the 2x EXP and 2x Gold happy hours, and also the daily reset for the game and the events. There were a lot more she took note of but let's just leave the small details aside.

"Why you...%%!$!%%!%"

A beeping sound could be heard on both sides.

"Stop cursing so much, it made you sound like a demon, you know?"

"I am a demon!"

It was Gab who inserted the beeping sound just at the perfect timing as Vigne was about to rant her thoughts out. The slob angel was tired as heaven and the last thing she wanted to hear was her friend's complaints.

That last jab felt good to her funny bone though.

"Whatever, I'm tired."

The slob angel ended up the call just like that. Thinking she had given up, Vigne went back to sleep and this time set her phone to silent mode. Tomorrow was a day-off and she wanted to make sure she slept plenty to get the most energy for next day.

The test period was finally over and she wanted to go shopping and have lots of fun to release all that pent-up stress from pulling all-nighters. Gab of course, wouldn't really bother unless Vigne bugged her more often than the spam mails she received.

During this time Gab was usually grinding on her games but from walking to Vigne's apartment room at night—totally not attracting lolicons—she felt so dead tired. Carrying around her rucksack containing her laptop, clothing and bathroom amenities, she nonchalantly inserted the dupe key she ordered in secret and walked in, just like her own place.

As she left her slippers in the doorway and locked the entrance back, she felt such euphoric feeling. The nice and clean air as opposed to her abomination of apartment room; the chilly breeze from aircon; the neatness of the place which gave a calming sensation. Regardless about her preference living in somewhere clean and fresh, she was too busy to tidy up due to school and work but mostly games.

If Vigne was her wife, she would make meals for her each day. As compared to those stale-tasting convenience store delicacies she had gotten bored of, it would be something edible at the least. She would clean up her room and there's no perverted stuff to be found since it was all stored on her laptop—nothing to be embarrassed about. She would do all the chores and help with her homework every single day.

"No way in heaven."

The slob angel snorted at such idea. She thought, sure Vigne was cute, good at housework and reliable, but!

Thinking 'bout it once more, she just couldn't handle the constant yelling.

Amidst her exhaustion, she opened up the bathroom door and took some shower, shamelessly using the hot water and soap that Vigne used every day.

Feeling refreshed after a bath and borrowing Vigne's towel (she actually brought her pajamas), Gab checked her fridge to see most of it weren't instant foods. Rumbling noise echoed from her stomach; filled with hopelessness until she latched her sight to a delicious-looking chocolate pudding.

"Oh well, Vigne would end up giving it to me anyway."

Without any tinge of guilt, she ate a whole portion and threw the rest to the garbage bin. As for washing teeth, she didn't have money to buy a toothbrush and forgot to bring it from her place, she just borrowed her friend's mouthwash and gargled a bit.

In the middle of night, Gab wanted to grind some MMO again, also—somehow Vigne changed her wi-fi password so she couldn't get in.

She realize she hadn't filled out her mobile data charges for the gacha game either.

"...Vigne...why are you so demonic to me."

That's not her fault, but at least Gab was right on her being a demon. Actually some thought changing wi-fi passwords at a regular interval would increase the security.

"Hmm...I really want to wake her up so I could ask the password but, wouldn't she be upset and won't tell me that way? Oh well, at least tomorrow's a day off, I can grind all day at her place."

Actually, her proposition earlier didn't have any slightest thought of being sensible. It was actually all to benefit herself alone. She never thought of being a burden for visiting late at night, or even the possibility of being reported to police for making a key forgery without the owner's permission.

Feeling like sleeping early (although it's a bit past midnight), Gab went to Vigne's bedroom. She made sure to open it with delicate motions as not to allow any creaking sound to form. Pulling out a futon from her friend's drawer, also with practiced motions-the slob angel satisfied her quota of z's during the night.

Gab had a weird dream that night.

"One Vigne...two Vignes...three Vignes..."

They all ran around and jumped over a fence, which actually lead to a steep cliff. The entirety of them fell to the basin below and seemed to be enjoying their swim. Those Vignes joyfully shouted for the other to hurry up and dive in.

In her dreams, Gab was able to make one jab.

"What do you guys think these are! Swimming pool?"

To which replied by an irritated voice.

"...I could say the same as well. What do you think you're doing in my place..."

It was just few hours before dawn. The demon girl got little bathroom duties and she overheard the sleeptalk of Gab's.

Truth to be told, Vigne was a bit happy that slob angel she liked was actually sleeping beside her. Though, her way of entrance by calling in the middle of night and sneaking right after left a bad aftertaste. Her desires to scream on top of her lungs were present, but she didn't want to wake up the neighbors.

Even if it's during the day, Vigne totally didn't want to yell and trouble the quiet, peaceful neighborhood. What a good girl—she's a demon though.

"Damn it Vigne...as I was saying before, my air conditioner broke. I really couldn't sleep. When I called, you just hung up. What am I supposed to do then—sleep outside?"

Looking at her friend being all battered up and drowsy, Vigne was riddled with guilt.

"You could just be little nicer when asking...I thought you're actually playing a prank back then."

"How rude, I'm actually serious."

It was a tired, monotonous voice that seemingly had cut itself from the real world.

"What level of serious?"

"Like during a limited time legend item drop and I would try to get it even if there's an exam in the next day!"

A hedonistic individual that engrossed herself in MMOs.

"Ahaha...I get it, but please don't slack off during your exam. If your grades were bad, the heavens might reduce your stipends."

"Aww crap."

Less stipends mean less spending on her favorite games. Even if she didn't give a damn about a nuke being dropped to this country once more, if it would mean the reduce of monthly allowances—it'd be terrifying for her.

"That to be said, you're the ones who like to spend your time in private, right? The usual you would have comfortably holed in that shipwreck of a place indefinitely. What's on your mind right now?"

Gab thought: Vigne was unusually sharp today.

"The truth is, well..."

Just few hours after midnight, Vigne didn't realize her usual sleep schedule was screwed up due to her friend's problem. She might had to re-arrange her usual schedule and might actually stay home all day.

"Gab, I kinda see that thing coming. I could understand if one was sick or had something need fixing urgently—but, broke due to blowing your savings on games?"

"Don't look down on those 'games'! They're a part of my grand plan to save humanity."

"Well, you couldn't expect to save humanity if you kept relying on me to save you. It's not my place to judge your tastes but, how about doing more work at Master's place? Your current portion was only two days a week—if you're working three days or even all weekday, I think you could cover up for this month."

Master was the caretaker of Angel coffee shop in which Gab worked part time.

"No way! Just two times a week was already cutting a lot of my grinding time—all weekday? Are you joking, Vigne?"

"Stop being so childish Gab. Did you think those money would just came in from the sky or something—oh wai-"

Since she came from the heavens, in which commonly known location was the sky, it wasn't wrong to say her money came from there.

"I will stop being childish. Please lend me some money..."

"How about trying to repay back those you owe from months ago?"

"...but I already told you I'm broke..."

"Here I was being so kind as to give you a simple solution. Being in a debt continually and not even in a fit position to repay it was a big no—you're still a high schooler, even. Besides, there's got to be a way to enjoy games without having to spend that much money, right?"

"Please, Vigne—enough. Stop lecturing me. I've already had enough of it when I came home, from my sister—my parents—everyone really like to think like they know the best for me."

Vigne thought: Gab was really unreasonable and selfish—she truly thought the world revolved around her. Even no matter how much people might condemn her, she was still so headstrong on the road of self-destruction.

"So, if all of us are wrong, what do you think is the best? Is just going your way in life without a care like that, the ones you want?"

"..."

Gab laid down there silently in bed, turning her face away from the one questioning. Vigne let her be and went back to bed as well.

"I guess I really shouldn't pressure her too much. I knew she was freeloading, but that didn't get me any right of that sort. Maybe I should apologize tomorrow."

At that moment, Vigne firmly decide to abandon all schedule for the sake of helping her friend. To her, helping others was not only a noble cause, but a meaningful way to become satisfied with herself.

Xxx

Vigne couldn't sleep well that night. Gab's snoring was so loud it managed to wake her up many times. Checking the fridge for a late-snack-she found her precious pudding was gone. Not to mention, there were signs of her mouthwash and bathroom amenities being used without a care.

She couldn't even form the words to express her irritation. All of those desire to help her friend seem to left the door. Now she was thinking how to punish that shameless angel, should she call Raphi in secret? Knowing her, she wouldn't care if it didn't amuse her anyway.

Though, being the dutiful girl she was, something more important came to mind.

"What should I do...I need to clean my bedroom."

After cleaning the living room, bathroom, doing the laundry per-se, guess the one's left was just this place. The reason being:

That morning, when she woke up-Gab was still snoring deeply in her futon. Even if suicide bombing happened few meters away, it probably wouldn't faze her. Now, as Vigne went back from usual weekend cleanup, the said angel was sleeping in her own bed. The futon she slept on was in a messy state, though as a consolation, when Vigne came to her—she smelled rather nice.

"...you pervert.."

This time, the demon girl wasn't sure if it was another sleeptalk or yet more attempts at pulling her leg. Trying her best not to pay any heed to these words, she opt to wake her up.

"Oi, Gab...Gab!"

Vigne waved her hands back and forth above the slob angel's face. Normally she thought it would be something impolite to do while said party were asleep, but she needed to do at least this much, lest the bedroom wouldn't get any cleaning. Who knows how long did the angel would hibernate on weekends.

Seeing as her friend was really gung-ho 'bout MMOs, and recently picked it up herself (part of it was to learn how to rehabilitate Gab though) Vigne thought, it might be best to think various impetus in which a hardcore player would woke up upon hearing.

"Gab, the legendary item drop rate was up today, please wake up!"

"Oh shut it, you noob. It was one week ago, and you need to spend at least $ xx to get the raid key for the dungeon through the mileage, in which the boost was only available. Or if you're lucky you might get it through the special item pulls. Either way, the dungeon was solo only, no bringing veterans to boost yourself, it's far above your game. Stay F2P and git gud first."

"...this kind of talk was really beyond my game..."

Well, who knows if they're talking about the same game. Vigne was just playing it at most one hour whenever she felt like it, starting from one week ago. Though, rather than doing quests or grinding, Vigne was busy helping people with their homeworks in chat, seriously.

That's how she got quite a few gifts and invited to a guild despite being a low ranker.

That aside, after one failed attempt of persuasion, Vigne tried more lines which would rouse the interest in a lot of gamers—though, the slob angel was still asleep.

"I gave up, in the first place—she didn't really have to wake up. I just need to move her from the bed. Upsy-"

"Ahhhnnn..."

Just as the demon girl tried to touch her friend, she let out a really erotic moan.

In which made her grip loosen at once; the slob angel fell once more to her comfy bed.

"Gab...that was just too obvious of you, just—w-what are you planning! I...uh really have no interest in this...mind you...please wake up."

One might wonder when did Vigne actually notice Gab faking her sleeping—maybe it's after she went out to do some cleaning. If so, was the slob angel actually capable to rise early? Who knows, pinch situations might awaken her hidden potential.

"...I'm an innocent angel...please don't tempt me into darkness..."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. In the first place, aren't you the one trying to tempt me? Geez, I merely lifted you up since I need to clean the bed. Go sleep in the living room or something..."

"...you know you want me...and taint me...ahh...so good..."

It was somehow clear that she's been faking it, but her words of ecstasy was genuine. There was a clear hint of lust and desire in those moans; it made Vigne froze in place, unable to fathom anything.

Few moments pass with the angel subtly grinding her crotch against the pillow, and panting sounds went lewder before it came to a halt...

"Geez, Vigne! Why can't you take a hint? I was bearing down all my shameful side to you—to think even after going so far, you still wouldn't do anything—are you really a demon?"

Though, the said demon was nowhere to be found in her room. She just stood behind the door as Gab moans with all the lust she could muster. At some point the slob angel even took out her clothes and began to finger her honey pot, also fondling her chest—but with no witness in sight, it's probably not the most effective approach—or not.

Meanwhile, Vigne stood behind the door, listening to all those noises of desire, and when her name was called—a strange sensation ran through her spine. The ever so innocent demon girl had her heart thumping at such sudden action, now it felt like her chest was going to burst.

It was a bit late when she notice the stain on her undergarments...

She was amazingly wet down there.

Vigne really didn't understand what's the cause of it. As a good girl with a honest upbringing—she was far detached from sexual thoughts. She never actually took a glance of those pornographic materials—even the act of masturbation was unknown to her. Seeing her friend acting lewd out of blue had awakened something weird, and she felt some new, pent-up urge.

She had to release it, but how?

Thinking the situation was going to be awkward in the bedroom, she completely forego the notion of cleaning at the moment. Though, before she tried to scurry off somewhere, the door opened up.

"...we need to talk."

Gab came in from the opened door with a deep-red face like she's about to cry.

Xxx

"That was the most outrageous excuse I've heard coming from you."

The slob angel told Vigne, she was meant to seduce her earlier. By owing her sexual favors, it might help on trying to get her to annul the debt, in addition of bringing another cue to borrow.

"...please, I won't squander cash again on games...I'm just strappin' for dosh this time."

"For goodness sake, Gab. You're an angel—if I accepted, your entire future would go through the window. How could you possibly ask someone to ruin your life?"

"...cuz it's you, it wouldn't be something impure and dirty—that's only if I sold my service to an old man I didn't even knew and love. We angels held the repayment of favors and promise as a virtue; on top of that, we coined the idea of loving one another—ain't that killing two birds with one stone? Besides, in the demon side, it could be seen as tainting a pure angel—something pretty demonic, both of us would receive increase in stipends that way. "

What pure angel? What part of you is pure? Thought Vigne. All of that aside, Gab's logic by itself was something too outrageous to be acceptable by normal folks. What kind of things she'd been eating lately? Was her outburst of insanity caused by cup ramen overdose?

"Whoa...you're way more rotten than I thought, Gab."

"Well, it only works if the love is mutual though. Vigne, do you love me? I'll love you as much as you want if it can get my debts clear."

"L-l-like hell I would love someone like you...besides, even the heavens would know, your love for me was impure with ulterior motives."

"Oh?" Gab began to make a smug expression, "Don't you see how shamefully I moaned earlier? I wouldn't even do it to a person I dislike, even if I would die from it! You also seem to enjoy it, don't you think—you pervert demon..."

"I-I'm not a pervert!"

"I was feeling kinda funny myself, and you look mighty drenched down here, so why don't we say—just relieve ourselves—and yeah, please forget about my debts."

The slob angel pointed at Vigne's thighs, in which flowed down quite good amounts of love juice. The person herself pretended not to notice it though.

"Isn't working honestly the best option though—my heart, really wasn't ready for this."

The demon girl's complexion got even worse, and unlike Gab who kept her composure on—she was feeling all fidgety and started to grind her legs together.

"...Vigne, do you even know how to relieve yourself of this condition?"

"Huh? O-of course it's no problem, hahaha!"

"...listen there, you know who I am. I really couldn't put in more effort. Just working two times a week already had taken its toll. I never would go the extra mile if it was for someone else, but if it's you—I think it would be the best thing to do."

"I...really don't think the heavens would listen to those convenient logic you proposed earlier."

"...I don't care...either way. I was in my most vulnerable and pathetic condition, won't you try giving hand in a way that could actually help me...down there?"

"..."

Realizing the innuendo for the first time, Vigne's face went deep-red. She backed to a wall and began to wonder if Gab was starting to corrupt her, or she's secretly had a lewd side in herself all along.

Staring at the demon girl's defenseless position, even while against the wall, Gab had her eyes filled with desire, to make love—but more to make excuse for debt repayments.

"Don't run away. It's always you who said to me, not to back off from reality."

The slob angel went to a 'kabedon' position, with her right hand against the wall and her left hand on Vigne's back, gently stroking it—in which the beholder started making erotic noises without realizing beforehand.

Even with her friend being taller than her, she still exhibits the presence of being the 'top' in this case. The demon girl's eyes went teary due to all of the sudden development like this, and how they're just on the verge of doing it.

"If you really dislike me, well you can say so and we won't have to do it. I wouldn't bother you any longer—if that's what you prefer."

"...Gab, you're so unfair."

"Life is unfair. Now, Vigne...you want to do it with me or not?"

Seeing as her friend were too fluster to make up an answer, her smile went wider, akin to acquiring total triumph.

"Is it really a hard choice, eh? Think again to what you made me ponder last night...just because you're so petty 'bout mone-"

"...I really don't mind doing it with you, Gab."

"Ehh...ehhh?"

"...I mean, it's not like I was lewd or anything—uh...I just felt funny down there without knowing how to abate this condition. I figure that, you've gotta take responsibility...please? Besides, seeing you going through a lot of effort to come this far, I felt bad for not following through with you. It's something mutual for both of us, no single reason to hold back."

The innocent expression of hers, with the nonchalant gesture of putting her hands to partly cover her lips, it made Gab let out blood from her nose.

At first she just thought, since Vigne wasn't knowledgeable about that stuff, it would be fun to get back at her through sexual harassment—but she never thought her friend could be this assertive.

As if some switch had been flipped when Gab proposed to do it with her, coupled with all of previous stimulation earlier-Vigne restrained the little angel with surprising strength.

"You're definitely not being honest. For a joke, it's totally not funny. If you keep this up, it will just hurt us both, you know? Heavens are hell will be mad. Now please be a good angel and fulfill your promise. I will just forget our debt—not like you'll ever pay anyway."

This time Gab was the one showing her vulnerable form, with redness that filled her entire face and an expression akin to accepting the final judgment. Add that with loli features of her, she looked incredibly adorable just now, to Vigne at least.

"W-wait a second...are you really Vigne? The one I knew wouldn't be this direct and lewd..."

"...since I'm inexperienced, please take care of me...Gab..."

"Hey! I haven't got any experience of that sort...at least with others anyway...no, stop...Vigne..hey!"

You reaped what you sowed. Well, this would prove that the slob angel had a good amount of sex appeal and she could push the buttons of her innocent girl and turn her wild.

Not bad, Gab.

"Why are you saying, not bad! It's your fault my chasity is at sake here...I don't mind if it's with Vigne though..."

Now that you asked for it, the scene will be on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading so far. Still, for the prelude of it to take about 4000+ words, it must be that long of a foreplay huh?

Don't mind me, I still haven't done a lot of this stuff.

'til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Beats

Chapter 2 : Accepting Fate

Story so far:

Gab was broke af due to her compulsive whaling. Her aircon also got busted, with her current place akin to garbage dump. In desperation, she shamelessly took refuge in Vigne's place just around midnight, angering the proprietor in process.

Receiving various lectures from the demon girl, Gab was quite irritated and opt to get back at her through sexual harassment. The plan backfired though...

...

"Oi Vigne, you sure to do this kinda thing? I mean, it was a joke, you know...a joke...I wasn't really planning to...you know..."

"If you're that unwilling, at least show me how you relieve this condition."

"Huh? No, I'm not gonna...that's too embarrassing! Just google some porno flicks about 'masturbation' and copy it..."

"...b-but...I'm too ashamed to even look at porn."

Yeah, right—and you ask me to masturbate in front of you. Which one do you think is more embarrassing? She thought—since this was a rare chance, might as well take as much advantage of her. Mean, Vigne's a cute girl after all and there wouldn't be a lot of opportunities made to ravish her. Normally, since they're both girls it would be unthinkable in the first place, but right now the demon girl be ready to open her feet any moment soon.

Deep down, the slob angel felt a lot of guilt though.

"...let's see, the thing is. I just look at those lewd flicks...and...uh..."

Gab's shame reached its peak when she realize, she was actually trying to teach lewd stuff to an innocent girl. It was one of her fetishes, to top that.

"...and what?"

"I...don't know...I forgot really!"

"Don't hold back, else you'll be cursed by heaven, you know?"

What we're doing just know was even more accursed in heaven though—Gab made a jab, though she didn't actually blurt it.

"I get it..I get it...and I...uh...after I get myself stimulated by the scenes, I...t-took my clothes off and..."

Gab rolled to the sides of Vigne's bed. Being watched with full intent made her crotch so wet-in addition of her previous fingering and moaning, it would just be a matter of time before she came.

"What's the matter, Gab? Even when there's nothing much, I love your body."

"T-that's seriously rude..."

Her eyes were tearing up when Vigne's gaze turned lecherous especially at her small chest and petite figure.

"...You're so cute, Gab...chuuu..."

"Mhhh...slurp..."

At her vulnerable position, she accepted the kiss right away. They were already wet with saliva before those lips came contact with her. As if driven by intinct, Gab extended her tongue to meet up with Vigne's.

"Ahnn!"

The sudden meetup from the slob angel's tongue caused Vigne to be went even further to orgasm. Gab, too, couldn't seem to hold it much longer. Her hand wonder to the clothes above the demon girl's full bosom, which gave a soft, bouncy sensation.

"...Gab...mmhh...I thought you don't wanna do it...with me?"

"...I'm sorry...my hand just moved by itself."

"You'd be cursed if you lie."

"I..I'm not lying, truly."

Panting heavily, Vigne let out lewd expressions and pulled her clothes up, revealing plain white undergarments.

'W-wha? C-cut it out...you really don't have to..."

"Do you need to see my body for that? I know it's not that sexy...but..if it could help you...I.."

The demon girl had a nice, stylish figure. Her breasts were neither too big or small, and while her figure wasn't curvy, it were eye-catchingly athletic. Even the plain undergarments didn't make her body less appealing in slightest.

"Vigne..."

"Let me see your body too...it's not fair..."

"Alright."

While Vigne stripped herself down, revealing her full breasts and pink nipples in full view, Gab also did the same. Contrary to the small size of hers, she had quite a lot of erogenous zones in there.

It was a plain field with small, perky nipples. Her bare skin was those of lustrous white, painting a picture of a blond-haired goddess with morning sun as its backdrop.

Staring hard at her friend's breast in comparison, the slob angel swallowed down her saliva, before the said owner's word brought her back.

"...down there too...Gab...let's do it together."

She quietly nod. Unlike Vigne, she didn't wore any undies so her pants were practically drenched, it got rather damp.

As Gab fully slid her pants, it uncovered a pink pussy in which creamy liquid overflowed like crazy. There was an apparent stain on her pants' crotch area, just before she took it off. Vigne wasn't any better; her panties were completely soaked and both of them emit such lewd aroma from their excitement.

"...amazing...Gab...it's so wet."

"D-don't look, Vigne you pervert..."

Gab averted her eyes as soon as she took a glance at Vigne's love nest, all neatly trimmed of pubes, whilst Gab herself didn't even had hair growing in first place, making it more sensitive than most. She quickly covered her snatch with both hands. Without realizing it, she stroked her sensitive parts, bringing her just a little tip before the most shameful orgasm in her life.

She managed to hold it in a bit before she got interrupted by a lewd comment.

"Do you enjoy being watched that much?"

"O-of course not...I'm just fulfilling my promise."

The slob angel was in full nude, baring nothing back. Her friend was also in same state, her full breasts swaying and there were trickles of juice pouring out, even when she hadn't touched herself even once.

"...what's wrong, aren't you gonna start...:

"..but..I..just couldn't do it..."

The main reason was that, she felt like cumming any moment just from her friend's stares. Not to mention, her alluring body in which made it so hard to restrain her desire.

"Don't pay mind to it so much, now go on, like you always do. I won't judge your perversion."

"You bully..."

Whose fault was it in the first place, I had to do all this.

I won't let Vigne have all the glory! I must hold on, until she will be the first to wet herself—the slob angel resolved.

To finish up with a bang, Gab remembered a certain solo scene in which she could came many times over. There were a brief use of sex toy and the actress fellate to it, but during the second part, she seem to enjoy touching her body a lot, just that.

As she imagined herself overlapping with the porn actress-with her eyes closed, the awkward feeling escalated. Nevertheless, she couldn't back up now, lest she would suffer complete humilliation.

First of all, the blond loli tried to find the most comfortable place, which left her with Vigne's bed. The owner herself didn't seem to mind as Gab climbed on it-she laid all flat on the comfy cushion, trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

In the first place, how could the first thing she thought was to fall asleep? How much of a cockblock would that be? She just thought 'bout silly stuff to cool down her impending orgasm.

She remembered thsoe lewd scenes of the actress slowly caressing her modest breasts. With eyes still closed, she massaged the jail valley at leisurely pace. Gab had a bit of mound; she stroked sensitive spot around the undersides. As she felt her nipples harden, she used one or two fingers and did circling motions, alternating between fondling and gently pinching it.

"Ahhh!"

She could feel those juices building up, all of those pent libido was about to gush out. Who would have thought that her breasts were the weak point?

No good...I was going to cum soon—if I eyed Vigne's figure at the same time, I would burst right away. Even as darkness enveloped her sight, Gab felt her friend's gaze even stronger than before.

I gotta pull this through somehow—with the determination to flashily go out, she reached one hand to her snatch and began to pinch the erogenous bud just on her pussy's tip with her two fingers; the rest of it vigorously rubbed the outer walls.

As to make the orgasm even stronger, she arched her body upwards and started moaning wildly while talking in obscene ways, with her other finger thrusting in and out of her pussy, reaching out to reach the small bump inside it.

"Mhh...cum...I'm cumming! I'm such a lewd angel...ahhnnn...Vigne, look at me...look at my shameful figure as I let out such dirty jucies...ahhhhhhh!"

There were torrential sounds of squirting, with a lot of lewd juices let out for several moments, arching upwards akin to small fountain. In its afterglow, Gab felt her mind going blank; she was on verge of collapsing before Vigne embraced her, tucking her face in the midst of her shapely bosom.

"...that was amazing, Gab...you're so beautiful..."

The angel thought, would beautiful actually be appropriate for this context? Shouldn't it supposed to be lewd or slutty? She began to think—how long did she had to make a jab without actually saying it?

Well, it's not as if she didn't realize her own cuteness. Just not as far to use her own reflection as masturbation fooder.

She had to comfort herself for few minutes in the relaxing place that was Vigne's breasts; she felt her temperature rising as she was embraced by another naked girl. As the heat got to unbearable extent, she opened her eyes and quickly let go of these warm hold. As her obscene thoughts subside after the orgasm, she averted her eyes from Vigne's body on reflex—she just couldn't stare at her friend the same way again.

...that was, before she heard something amiss...the faint sounds of lewd juices trickling down the bed.

"Oi wait, Vigne...you haven't relieved yourself all this time?"

If Gab had to wait that long with so much stimulation, it would be akin to torture. Just...how much of self-control did the demon girl have, to held back her cumming all the way? The slob angel began to feel a sense of awe, but mostly fear. What if this demon girl was actually a succubus who wouldn't stop until her juices were milked dry?

With a gentle thud, Vigne brought a water container, placing it on the carpet.

"Well, since the carpet will get messy, I brought a bucket from the bath and-"

There were already a lot of stained parts, but who knows how more of it would form without the container.

As the slob angel looked on how much of her juices filled the bucket, she felt the most shame she had the entire day.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I actually let out that much, the bucket must be half-filled!"

"To...tell you the truth, I forgot actually."

"Uuuuu..."

The slob angel made a meek expression that's strangely appropriate for her stature.

She really cried this time, guess this time it's all Vigne's for the taking.

Which was it? Partly-filled or empty? The fact that she was left in the dark, rather than knowing the truth—actually irritated her more.

"Well, to know for sure, you can check the water's viscosity-"

Viscosity referred to how much thick and creamy the water texture was.

"No! Stop bringing any more shame to me, Vigne...it's just too much—I wasn't even a masochist...but you really do make some fearsome sadist..."

"W-what are you talking about, Gab? That's pretty rude to call me a sadist...I was just concerned about this room's hygiene. That aside...well, I forgot how you do this 'masturbation' thing. I learned in the health class that a female orgasm can cause a lot of mess so...I panicked and brought the bucket-just made it in time when you were about to amass that fountain of-"

"Wahhhhhhh!"

She couldn't even made a jab-if you knew about it beforehand—please bring the bucket earlier!

...because she wanted Vigne to watch her all the way? That was pretty lewd of her.

Fountains of tear formed on her eyes, it practically drenched the blanket. Even though the demon girl didn't mean it, for Gab, that's practically bullying of highest trauma.

"...Gab, I'm really sorry...please stop crying...I think I'm okay with it somehow. It's all my fault, mmmhhh?"

Before she could finish her line, the slob angel gave her a deep kiss, with her still being teary-eyed. Instead of just putting her tongue, her hands also made way to the demon girl's breasts; her hand cupping those marshmallow mounds. The other hand of hers stroked the skin all over until it eventually went to her crotch area, performing back and forth motions. Vigne let out muffled moans as her mind went to a haze; her legs lost all strength and resistance to keep it all clasped together. The liquid continued flowing outta her honey pot at faster rate, wetting the bed even further.

Together embracing in her own bed, the blond angel she love finally took action. To Vigne, the thing which made her affectionate was Gab's helplessness. It just triggered her motherly side to keep taking care of that angel and setting her straight. Though this time around, that slob actually looked so reliable as she led her to erect the shameful fountain once more. It's about time to pass down the legacy.

"...Vigne, you dummy."

She went downwards and nibbled on the demon girl's nipple, totally copied the scenes from a lot of yuri hentai she read online. Her fingers pinched the left nipple and her mouth nibbled on the right; her tongues coated it with a slurping sound as if she was sucking the milk out of it dry.

"Gab...ahhh...uguu...even if you suck that much, no milk's going to come out."

"Chururu...slurp...I know...that's why you're a dummy."

The blond girl alternated to the left, with her hands moving to squeeze Vigne's peach, it reverberated nicely as she gave it a light slap.

"Hyaaah!"

"Mmhhh...chuu...you had such nice butt, Vigne..."

"...ughh...hyaaannn...why must you say such embarrassing things Gab...ahhh!"

She lecherously rubbed those thick peaches and kept on slapping, while her mouth trailed down; licking her underboobs, stomach, navel, and all the way down to her crotch area.

"I'm gonna eat you..."

"Please don't eat me!"

Seeing as there's no hair on her love nest, Gab could spare the experience of choking on unpleasant salad. Before going down and dirty, she dipped into Vigne's wet pussy with her fingers and pulled out thick trails of juice.

"...no...why is this...it felt like I'm gonna die of shame."

"It's basically what you made me feel earlier. You wouldn't realize at all, 'cuz you're just so dense. No, I was being too aloof about this as well."

"...w-what...do you mean...hyaahh!"

Before Vigne could even finish her words, Gab plunged two fingers to her pussy.

"I was just saying...I might be rather oblivious myself. Before I could say the words, my foolishness came first...so yeah...Vigne, could you feel what I actually wanna say?"

"I really...mmhh...have no idea."

"Say no more, I also don't know why I'm doing this with you...I just know, it's too late to pull back...slurp...bleh what's this, it tasted unpleasant."

She never tasted her own juices and finally experiencing it firsthand, she thought the thing on those doujins were a lie.

"Gab...you really shouldn't do this, it's dirty after all."

"...don't mind it, I somehow got horny again..."

Once she remembered-the characters in the doujins actually got into it after enough sum of arousal. Giving a chance to ponder; she should've said Vigne's juices were tasty as honey—the idea creeped her out instead.

...

To the blond loli's instruction, Vigne stood up from bed and Gab went to a kneeling position on the carpet, her mouth against the demon girl's pussy.

"Like I thought, this pose...is really...shameful..."

The demon girl raised her arm to cover her breast, with the other one stroking Gab's hair and patting her head. The said angel pistoned her fingers and wriggled her tongue around. As the motions went by, Vigne felt closer to cumming, letting out lewd moans without caring whoever might hear out.

"Gonna cum, Vigne?"

To which replied by a short 'mmm' and a quick nod. She kept on stroking Gab's hair as her other hand massaged her tits. She bent her body backwards while the blond loli quickened the pace on both her tongue and fingers.

Vigne's flesh convulsed with each subsequent thrust and as it came to a close; she made continuous violent jerks before waves of love nectar erupted straight to the blond loli's face, whom choked and gagged a bit at such burst.

"...cough...cough...bleh...your sex pot is so damn lewd..."

She spat out the rest of it in the bucket; the sight where all the snowballed juices slowly dripping to the container was really erotic.

Meanwhile, Vigne stood there with her whole face ashen, quite short of breath on top. Her vaginal milk continued trickling down and staining the carpet with her colors.

"Hahhh...hahhh...I could say the same for you...those movements of yours, is this really your first time, Gab?"

"...hey, even like this, I'm still a virgin...it's still intact—by the way your hymen didn't even break from that, didn't you? As for me, I never tried to insert those toys at all, and since my fingers are pretty thin, it wouldn't do any damage."

"...I mean...it just felt so good...especially the way you...licked me earlier."

"Don't assume that I'm a full blown lesbo from that! It's just...instinct! Since I wanna make you feel good so...well...it just start coming up naturally."

"Umm...yeah, feeling you doing it with me, somehow I understand how to do this 'masturbation' thing myself."

"...oh...g-good for you, I guess."

With both of them being on the sober state, especially Vigne who just came—they averted their eyes from each others' naked sight. Realizing what they just did, the demon girl couldn't really believe that she was acting like a pure, diligent girl before.

Their bodies were against one another; each sides afraid to turn around and get a glimpse of their physique during the afterglow.

"...umm...Vigne...since you already knew how...can I-"

The blond loli felt another embrace from behind; the squishy feeling of breasts felt really pleasant on her.

"Since we came this far, let's do it all the way."

Vigne knew just how sinful were her decision on egging the blond loli, but she just couldn't stop and make this memory a second-rate. Besides, she's a demon so it's alright.

"..kay.."

The blond loli smiled; her face bore a crimson flush. She spread her arms wide as if to welcome all the pleasure from the friend she love.

From the licking earlier, Gab felt the need to cum once more. There were also a lot of feelings need to be conveyed, which she couldn't do so with words alone.

I love you...Vigne...being able to do this kind of stuff, not even my wildest fantasies could predict this coming true.

...

Gab laid her body on bed, spreading her legs wide; no longer bearing the shame she held earlier.

"...it's still so wet...amazing..."

Vigne exclaimed, up until now, she never got a good look at Gab's honey pot. The hairless pink slit with a cute protruding bud in its upper part.

"...s-stop staring you dummy...now just get it over with..."

If they could hear the others' intense heartbeats, those dense couple would be much too awestruck to do anything.

"Alrightly..."

The demon girl knelled on the bed's edge and rested her tits at the fluffy cushion. Its shape flattened up and drew an amorous angle in sight; the blond loli gulped her saliva as her friend went down on her.

The movements of her tongue was rather sloppy and her eyes got preoccupied from Gab's naked body, she forgot to use her fingers.

"S-stop staring at me, you pervert! In..this pace, I'm not gonna cum at all..."

The blond loli lied, of course. The sight of her beloved licking those sex pot made her wanna cum so bad.

"Want me to put my fingers?"

She looked up a bit and as her eyes met with Gab's, the angel quickly moved her eyes—she wanted to hide how aroused she was.

"Ahhhn...why do you ask for every single thing! J-just figure it out yourself...mhhh..."

Vigne stopped slurping for a moment and raised her face; giving such a pure smile totally contrast with perverted things she done.

"I'll put two at once, okay?"

"Why must you mention every lewd stuff you do! Oi...stop it, Vigne...my hymen's gonna break—do it gently...gently...ahhh...!"

Her two fingers sank down to Gab's pussy as if eating them. As she wriggled her finger around, masses of slippery wet texture could be felt all over. It made the blond loli scream and moan wildly, especially when her friend stroked a bump on her upper vaginal walls.

"Hmm...I didn't feel anything like that around, are you sure? Could it be that...you..."

Even when the blond loli's pot was still tight and moist, her fingers could move around without the risk of rupturing any delicate object inside. Rather, Vigne felt, there was nothing delicate in this obscene hole.

"How should I know? Probably us angels didn't have any in the first place...ehehe..."

"Naughty Gab."

Her tongue traced the surfaces of the blond loli's pussy. Putting three fingers in, she quickened her pace until Gab screamed in its midst.

"Time out...time out! I don't like how's this going. Oi Vigne, move up to bed will ya...let's try this position instead."

"Position?"

"It's more than just about licking and fingering, mind you. Please, I don't want to end it like this.."

Vigne thought about it a bit, before silently nodding and went to her bed.

...

"Y-you see...it..goes like this."

Both of them went on the same embracing position against each other. They spread their legs wide with their pussy rubbed together. That's where Gab hugged Vigne and pressed her modest chest to hers; grinding her vagina around, making sloshing wet noises.

In this position, they could feel their partner's heartbeat, which made them wonder how much desire did the other party held.

"Gab...I feel strange..."

"It's 'cuz we're just either giving or receiving. Now, you dense dummy pervert demon...you still haven't realized why I would go so far?"

Take a hint, you fool...I really love you. I admit I even fantasized something like this back then.

"...want me to forget your debt?"

No comment.

"I'm seriously gonna cry, you hurt my delicate feelings."

"...if debts had nothing to do...you mean..!"

"Took you long enough...I guess deep down, I really got attached to you."

"...maybe there was something which got me involved with you a damn lot, yeah."

"You're not romantic at all."

"Yep, sorry to break your bubble."

"I have no expectations on you to begin with. Well, I still like you either way."

"Thanks for being my friend too. Best if you stop being such a pain though."

"Vigne..."

"What?"

"Sorry but...this kind of talk ain't really supposed to be when our pussies are grinding together."

Now that's one thing to point out.

"...uhh...how did we forgot about that anyway?"

"Don't mind the details, Vigne. Let's just pretend this never happened and pick up the pace..."

Vigne thought—did she told me to disregard it, since she indirectly confessed her feelings to me?

It's either bullseye or far off the mark this time, she felt. Either way, she was happy that Gab actually liked her.

Now it's time to respond to these words in kind.

...

In the late morning, in which afternoon would soon follow—two high school girls sat on bed, with their legs spread wide, both of their vagina glued together. The blond loli was the one starting a thumping motion, while the short black-haired girl sat there motionless.

"Come on, Vigne, you do it too. Move your body to side and thurst your crotch to mine."

"...eh? O-okay, please take care of me."

By moving it to sides, freed from the obstruction of legs, their genitals were on direct contact. Gab picked up the motion and raised one of Vigne's legs up, the juices served as lubricant for her to make a swerving motion on top of the demon girl's pussy.

While Vigne wasn't as experienced as Gab when it came to referencing sexual scenes, she was still able to make a simple back and forth motion. Two different strokes amalgamate; pushing them to uncharted heights in their lives.

Even if, by the turn, Gab was supposed to cum first, Vigne was determined for them to cum at the same time.

She remembered the thing taught before, called masturbation. By remembering the sensations, of what her body felt while Gab touched her—she began to close her eyes and slowly rubbed her chest with one hand, while the other caressed her pussy. It moved with shared contact to Gab's honey pot.

"...ahhnn...Gab...cumming! Let's come together..."

To the blond loli, the scene of her dutiful friend masturbating, whilst calling her name on top of that—it was one of her biggest fantasies. Seeing it with own eyes, and especially how close to orgasm she was—she tried so hard to restrain such lewd thoughts just to time it on par with her friend.

"...hyaahh...mhh...Vigne...I love you..."

"...ahnnn...yes...I love you too Gab..."

When Gab felt she was at her utmost limits, she gave a signal to Vigne with a kiss and they hugged...once more, letting out all those waves of lust on top another.

The moans they yelled out just before climaxing together, were those so shameful they didn't even want to remember.

All the violent squirting were barely contained by just clasping their pussy together. These love nectar drenched the entire bed and lewd scent filled the whole room.

Xxx

In the actual afterglow, both girls held hands together atop the damp bed. The whole room were also a mess from their previous lovemaking sessions. Two of them were out of breath—not wanting to move an inch. Before they knew it, the afternoon had come.

"...feels so good, but it's really a pain." Vigne said.

"Well, it's our first time after all. If we did it more often, it might not be as bothersome."

"I think I'll pass...if what we're doing would always be messy like this-"

"Well, if we're doing it in bath, it's fine."

"Please say so earlier! You're just piling up my hardships like usual..."

"Heck, I don't even know that we're going to end up like this in the first place. Don't blame me, it's your fault for wanting to go all the way through—we ended up having sex like rabbits."

"W-what did you say just now? Did we actually h-have s-"

"P-pro wrestling! Like I said, we did pro-wrestling! It's nothing sinful and immoral at all! Ahahaha..."

"...so it's actually...pro wrestling...huh..."

She thought, was the masturbation and porno thing Gab mentioned a part of wrestling?

With two naked high-schoolers snuggling in bed, hands held together, the blond loli broke its quaint afterglow.

"Vigne..."

"What is it...Gab?"

"Do you think...with this, you can forget my debts?"

"Why...still bringing up that, you're ruining the mood."

"Well, you've been mean to me earlier when we...did pro wrestling...this time is a serious question. Do I really have to work more to repay you, after all I've done?"

"You're making me sound like the villain there...it's okay Gab, I don't mind it in the first place. Though next time, you gotta be responsible for your own finance, 'kay?"

"Yeaaahh.."

The couple of horny teenagers after their first experience. They laid there, basking in the afternoon sun, through the windowsills. Vigne was the one to break the enticing mood.

"Gab...wake up..."

"What is it, Vigne. Do you want a round two?"

"Ahhh...why is it after just doing it once, we're in that kind of relationship! Anyway, I need you to move from bed right now, stat."

"Are we doing it in bath this time?"

"Wrong...wrong! I want to clean the room, so you go get some spare clothes and wait outside!"

Yep, Vigne's back to her usual—unfazed by those sexual invitations.

"...no...I don't wanna. Doing it with you makes me so tired, I couldn't even bear to move around...if we're not gonna go another round..."

It seemed Gab was still horny though.

"By the way, the wi-fi password is..."

"Alright, I'll move...many thanks Vigne!"

Upon hearing the magic words, the horny angel went back to slob angel. She practically dashed outta the room to grind some MMOs again.

Meanwhile, the demon girl was...

"Ah...I haven't even made breakfast yet.."

...guess the slob angel actually threw things outta proportion today.

Another hectic day finally started.

As for the aftermath of that steamy encounter, it would be left for another time.

There were one important lesson Vigne learned for today.

Cleaning the stains left from sex was a pain. She resolved, the next time they would do it-only the bath, or never.

That's all.

Fin.


End file.
